The Unknown
by IsshinKurosakiRox9546
Summary: The story behind the story. Basically what happens between the panels. What I think is really going on. MANGA SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown**

**Author's note:** I really had to look back and forth between the manga and what I had written. I had to make sure this story was accurate. I enjoyed how it came out.

**Summary:** The story behind the story. Basically what happens between the panels. What I think is really going on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach; if I did It would have already been in the manga already.

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell is Karin doing at Urahara Shoten?" said a young orange haired man. "If you would like to know more then give us a call. Here is our business card." said a man finishing off his ramen. "What's your name?" asked the strawberry head. "Ginjo Kuugo. Well Ichigo what are you going to do?" Ichigo just ignored Ginjo and started reading the business card. "XCUTION? What's with the name?" "It's cool!" "Of course it is..." Ichigo said in a non believing tone. Ichigo decided to go home. Ichigo walked in the door preparing to get kicked in the face by his father, so he swung his arm in a crazy manner. Nothing happened, Ichigo saw his sister fidgeting in her chair that she was sitting in. "Hey Yuzu, do you need to tell me something?" Yuzu jumped out of her seat, spun a bit, then pulled out a paper from out of nowhere. "I got an A on my test!" "That's amazing, did you show the old man?" Yuzu looked down having a flashback.

"Dad why are you packing?" "Sorry sweetie, I have to leave." "Why daddy?" "I need Ichigo to progress and I can't be around him for the next couple of days. You understand, right Yuzu? Please don't tell Ichigo about any of this." "Alright dad."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" "I don't know. Guess he's been gone since morning." "Oh...Well then, I'll be in my room." "Ah… Brother?" Yuzu interrupted. "Hmm, what's wrong Yuzu?" Yuzu quickly thought to herself, 'oh no, I can't tell him about what dad said.' "Nah... Nothing." Ichigo went to his room. Shortly after, Karin got home, threw her stuff on the couch and started eating dinner. After dinner, Karin turned the TV on. She was flipping through the channels. "Hey Yuzu? Have you ever heard of a show called Bleach? What a weird name for a show, I mean come on, no one's hair is even bleached white." she started flipping some more channels. "Oh my gosh! Look at this commercial!" On the TV was a particular man singing a song about a spirit shop. With Karin's mouth gaping open, Yuzu changed the channel and later went off to bed.

**Authors note:** The reason why this story is called "The Unknown," is because this is what Ichigo does not know. Also I did not know what else to call it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unknown

Ok btw I might call soul reapers' soul reapers or shinigami, so don't be confused if I say one then the other.

Chapter 2

Orihime put her pajama shirt on, getting ready for bed. She realized that with her hair tucked inside her shirt she looks like Captain Unahana. Orihime had a flashback/vision. 'WARNING ORIHIME VISION!' was what she had wrote on the note hanging on her door, to tell anyone that she was alright, and not to be frightened.

Ichigo tightens his tie, puts on his shoes and opens the door. "Come on in..."

Orihime started covering her face to hide her blush, which was more like her hyperventilating over something that never happened. Now Yuzu, who was there when Orihime came over, would say she saw Ichigo in a black shirt and jeans and wearing his very manly lion slippers which somewhat looked like Kon. (Ichigo had never answered the question of where he had bought those slippers.)

Now Orihime was rolling all over the floor. She had finally stopped when her downstairs neighbors started banging on the ceiling/Orihime's floor to basically tell Orihime to shut up. As Orihime got up she bumped into her brothers picture, started talking to it then behind her she heard "It's alright!" "Brother? I thought your soul got purified and went to soul society" she turned around and realized that it was her cell phone ringing. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Ishida , so she answered it. The voice on the other end was NOT Ishida's.

₩₩₩₩₩₩₩

Ichigo was in his room staring at his no longer working shinigami badge. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!". Little Yuzu came in. "Hey Yuzu, I wanted to ask you, did Dad ever tell you why he left?" "No. :(". Yuzu thought to herself, 'I hate lying to Ichigo.' "Then do you know where he went?". "No." 'she felt better that she didn't have to lie a second time.' " Anyways, Ichigo, time for dinner." "I'm not hungry. Put it in the microwave and I'll eat it later." "Okay." Yuzu had a kind of sad face on. " What's wrong Yuzu? I love you, Karin loves you, even Dad loves you. Never forget that." Ichigo got up out of his chair and hugged her. "I'm alright, well, time for me to eat dinner." She left the room with out him saying anything back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I really like how I made Ichigo this chapter. He was really caring, and I like that in Ichigo. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be about what really happened to Isshin. I hope you like it!


	3. The Isshin Files

The Unknown  
Chapter 3  
The Isshin files!

*knock*knock*knock*  
*door opens* A man with silver hair peers out side his door only to see a man standing with too big of a smile on his face.  
*closes door as fast as possible*  
*door is stopped just before it closes*  
"Wait!"  
"Why should I?"  
"We're friends!"  
"Since when?"  
"Look I need a place to stay."  
"Why can't you go to Urahara Shoten?"  
"It's always very awkward over there."  
Ryuken just had a mental flash back of when he had last been to that creepy shop. The storeowner tried to grab his butt. The time his butt actually got grabbed, there was no one but a cat in the room.  
"Find somewhere else to go."  
*ring*ring*ring*  
"Sorry I need to take this. *answers phone*  
WHAT? I'm on my way!*hangs up*  
Fine Isshin, just don't mess with anything!"  
"Oki doki artichoke-y"  
Ryuken gave a huge sigh in worry over what his home is going to look like when he comes back.

Isshin runs over and invades the fridge. He grabs a pie, the ingredients to make a sandwhich, and ice-cream: lots and lots of ice-cream. He accidentally drops a mustard bottle on his way to the couch. He decides he will go to the couch drop off his load then pick it up. Isshin does so, goes over to the mustard, then notices a bookshelf. He looks at the books: "How to kill a Shinigami", "Quincy's Game", and "Kill Shinigami's for Dummies." Isshin is just dumb stuck trying to figure out how any of these books got published. Isshin goes back over to the couch, he notices that Ryuken has an XBOX 360. Isshin looks at the games: Halo Reach, Black Ops, Grand Theft Zampacku, and Kill the Soulreaper 2. He kept trying to figure out how those last two games were able to be put on the market. Isshin looked at Ryuken's screen name, it was "myBow'nArrow". Isshin just did a face palm.

Isshin got tired of playing games, so he decided to get a big pack of toilet paper and tee pee the house, then ditch to go stay at Urahara's place.

…

Okay, sorry for typo's, also I didn't want to make this too long, so sorry for disappointment. Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS!  
あきまして おめでとう ございました。

I do not own anything regarding the contents in the story. 


End file.
